cancerchar_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Horse Archer
If you wish to be hated more than Hitler for the rest of your days while playing Mercenaries then you should give this a shot, the satisfaction you get from annoying somebody you don't really fancy with something like this can get as high as through your pants and the room ceiling. Nothing is more annoying and utterly disgusting than going against a Horse Archer if you are not into that sort of thing yourself. Hated by almost, if not by every Mercenaries player, a player can live off the misery of others (literally) by using this character. You will experience a life changing experience if you decide to continue reading. The prices for making one of these beauties are extremely big compared to other characters, so start saying your prayers. The cost: First thing first, you will need the Horse Archery perk, which is by far the most expensive of them all, set at 7000 gold. So you already need to dish out a big amount of gold. Gear-wise (the following costs will be without the perk cost included), you will have to spend at least 35.000 gold in order to make a decent Horse Archer. Now, why such a big cost, you may ask. The cost is so absurdly big because if you wish to be a successful Horse Archer you will need both good armor and a good horse. And horses as you may know are bloody expensive here. A light horse may be good at first, but the heavier horses are the best ones in my opinion. Prepare to dish out at least 12.000 for a good horse, as you will need to have as good of a steed as you can. Other players will focus you considering the bad reputation of this class, so don't put yourself at an even bigger of a disadvantage. As maybe all the enemy archers will focus you, expect to get dismounted 24/7. If not by an archer then by a cavalry. So get a good melee weapon as well. A lance serve you any good. Go for a good One Handed weapon instead, however be ready to dish out at least 3000 more gold. Armor-wise, you will need some sturdy gear. Not too heavy or you'll be an easy pancake to hit. The body armor should not be more expensive than 6000 gold but no less than 4000. A good helmet for a Horse Archer can be found for an average of 5000 gold. Foot armor is not that important, however some nice gauntlets won't be a bad addition to your armor. Any of them will do. Now that we covered the gear topic, let's move on to the build and a list with what you should keep in mind when using a Horse Archer. There are many Horse Archer builds flying around, but I'll talk about the only build I find good. As a Horse Archer doesn't deal as much damage when mounted as he does when dismounted (from what I could observe anyway), you will need quite a heavy build, both good for tanking enemy arrows and so you can add more Power Draw to your build overall: -21 Strenght / 15 Agility -2 Power Strike -7 Power Draw -5 Riding -5 Training -3 Points go into the Horse Archery perk -8 One Handed Proficiency Points -7 Archery Proficiency Points Things to keep in mind: -Don't get extremely close to enemy archers unless they are not focusing you. A skilled longbowman can make a nice shish kebab out of you and your horse. -Many Horse Archers bump infantrymen while shooting them at the same time. This skill comes in handy when mastered, but if you do not handle it too well you'll often find yourself dismounted, this because you move slower with your bow drawn out (this was added to balance the class overall -it doesn't depend on which build you use, the speed penalty will always be there-) and a quick sword stab can annihilate your horse in a quick and painful way. -Don't. Ever. Bump. Pikemen. You will see many regular cavs dodge a pikeman's poke stick, but it doesn't work the same for a Horse Archer. As everyone is abusing the living daylights out of that "look-around" function, anyone will most likely see you and prepare to wreck you if you want to love-bump them. Just don't do it. You will look stupid at the end of the day. Cancer Scale: it's self explanatory, but for the not-so-quick-minded players out there, this class would get a solid 10/10.